callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mind the Gap
"Mind the Gap" is a campaign mission of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3.http://www.nowgamer.com/features/1369/modern-warfare-3-eyes-on-first-two-levels?o=1#listing The player takes control of Marcus Burns, an SAS Commando in London. Gameplay At a warehouse in Canary Wharf, a group of terrorists load unknown materials into a fleet of moving vans. Unbeknownst to them, a UAV circles the area, monitoring their actions and several SAS teams begin to converge on the scene. The player takes the role of Marcus Burns, one of the SAS Commandos. Burns, Wallcroft and Griffen jump a fence and sneak into the alleyways behind the warehouse. Along the way, the team catches a few of the terrorists off-guard and the player is instructed to kill them without alerting any enemies. After securing the warehouse, Wallcroft orders the team to do away with stealth and engage the terrorists directly. The team exits the warehouse and fights its way to a nearby dock. Vulture Two-Two arrives and assists the player at this point. Once the area is clear Wallcroft orders Burns to open the doors of a van, but they find nothing. The surviving terrorists fall back to an underground tube station, where they board and hijack a tube train filled with passengers. Wallcroft and the player chase after them through the tube on a pair of pickup trucks. During the pursuit the underground train derails, crushing one of the pickup trucks and flipping the player's truck as they pass right underneath Westminster. Griffen is killed in the crash. Wallcroft walks from the flaming wreckage and checks on the player and the two of them inspect the underground train for survivors. As they reach the Westminster station platform, both Wallcroft and the player come under heavy fire from the surviving terrorists, forcing them to fight their way up to the streets of London just a few feet from Westminster Palace itself. Upon reaching street level and joining up with another SAS team, Wallcroft, Burns and the other men block a road and open fire on another terrorist truck. The truck flips over, and it turns out to be a decoy. The scene then changes to Davis Family Vacation, where a real chemical agent is set off. Weapon Loadout In the level you start with a MP5 with a Holographic Sight and a Supressor, and a USP.45 with a Tactical Knife. Found In Level *P90 *Five seven *UMP45 *RPG-7 *PP90M1 Gallery Mind the Gap 1.jpg|SAS operatives chase Russian terrorists through the tunnel system. Mind the Gap 2.jpg|The London Underground car flips. Transcript Trivia *The HAT on the UAV in the beginning of the level is at "1,337" *The brick building in the background looks remarkably similar to buildings found in Storm. *The level's name "Mind the Gap" is a reference to an audio message and warning sign in some London Underground Stations that tells passengers to "mind the gap" between the train and the platform edge. *This mission has caused controversy due to apparent similarities to the Escapist: Daily Mail Voices Concern Over "Ultra-Violent" Modern Warfare 3 *When looking at the skyscraper in the top right corner, one will see that is says Kriegler. *The Underground maps in the station contain many comedic place names and references such as "Jizz Jazz St.", "What is this St." and "IW Central". *There is a movie poster with the person from the Call of Duty: Black Ops map "convoy's" wanted poster. *The TIME magazine that is visible as a poster in the Tube station references not only the battle in New York City, but also labels Price and Soap as INTERPOL's most wanted, and notes that General Shepard has been laid to rest in Arlington. *An audio message in Westminster station says "This is a Piccadilly Line Service to Cockfosters." In actual fact, the Piccadilly line does not run through Westminster. *When the player stops the truck, if they look through the windshield they will notice there isn't and never was a driver. *In this mission the player reunites with Wallcroft and Griffen from the Modern Warfare mission "Crew Expendable". *The start of the mission in Canary Wharf takes place well during night, however after the Tube sequence, the player exits Westminister Station and is broad daylight. *It is the only SAS mission in MW3. This is the opposite of CoD4, where the majority of the missions were SAS. *The MP5 the player uses is equipped with a Holographic sight and a Suppresor, although the ingame description says it is only equipped with a Holographic sight. *This is the first time in the Call of Duty Series that you can see a child. References Category:Levels Category:Campaign Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels